Paman, Jadilah Ayahku!
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: [KIHAE] [GS] tentang seorang pemuda yang mengejar cinta perempuan yang telah menikah, berhasilkan ia merobohkan dinding perbedaan yang begitu kokoh pada akhirnya?


**Title : Paman, Jadilah Ayahku!**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Pair : KiHae (KibumxDonghae) and others**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook, and Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, and Hurt**

**Rating : Kids -Ten**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan yang Maha Esa**

**Warning : Genderswitch! Out Of Character ! Don't like? Don't Read!**

**Chapter 1**

**Tap tap tap tap**

"pasien yang bernama Kim Kibum di rawat di kamar nomor berapa?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan panik, seorang wanita yang berada tepat disampingnyapun menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran yang sama.

"Sebentar, kami cek dulu." Suster itu menyahut lalu memeriksa data-data pasien yang ada di rumah sakit tempat dimana ia bekerja.

"Tuan Kim Kibum ada di lantai 2 nomor 29." Ujarnya yang dijawab oleh terima kasih oleh si pemuda dengan wanita yang datang bersamanya.

**Plaakk!**

"Aaawww sakit hyung!" dia mengaduh sakit kala pukulan manis disematkan pada kepalanya yang cerdas, membuatnya memekik sakit, sontak saja wanita yang datang bersama si pelaku pemukulan mendelik kesal pada sang pelaku.

"Sudahlah oppa! Lagipula dia baik-baik saja, benarkan Kibummie?" wanita itu menengahi keduanya yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi adu mulut, bertanya lembut pada Kibum yang tersenyum dengan manisnya pada si wanita tersebut.

"Kau ini, baru saja pulang sudah membuat semua orang khawatir!" pemuda yang bisa dipastikan lebih tua dari si wanita juga Kibum itu mendumel, menorehkan senyuman di wajah Kibum yang mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, Yesung hyung." sahutnya menundukkan kepalanya pada sang hyung yang bernama Yesung.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang adalah keadaanmu, bagaimana keadaanmu?" si pemuda mengalihkan, meraba-raba tubuh Kibum hingga,

"Aaaaww!" Kibum merintih ketika sang hyung menyentuh kakinya yang sakit.

"Kakimu? Kenapa kakimu Kibum-ah?" sang hyung berkata dalam panik, mencengkram pundak Kibum yang menatap ngeri sang hyung yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Dokter bilang aku harus memakai tongkat selama beberapa minggu ini," jawabnya sembari memperhatikan kedua kakinya yang tertutupi selimut.

"Tidak parahkan?" si wanita menimpali, Kibum menoleh lalu tersenyum seraya berkata,

"Tidak, Ryeowook noona."

Kibum menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit di samping taman dengan senyum yang merekah kala melihat beberapa pasien yang juga sedang mencari udara segar seperti dirinya, putaran pada kursi roda yang didudukinya berhenti kala matanya membidik seseorang yang sayu-sayup berada di dalam ingatannya. Seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang yang tengah membelakanginya, Kibum meragu awalnya, namun ia akhirnya mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Permisi nona," sapanya, yang merasa terpanggilpun menoleh, dan benar saja dugaan Kibum jika ia mengenal wanita tersebut, bahkan sangat mengenalnya. Tak ada apapun setelahnya, keduanya sibuk menyelami paras masing-masing, entahlah, waktu seolah berhenti ketika jarum jam seperti berhenti berputar, si wanita lalu mengalihkan wajahnya, meringis namun tidak bersuara lalu kembali memandang Kibum yang telah tersenyum, membuat si wanita tersenyum juga, membalas.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Donghae." Kibum memecah kecanggungan yang terjadi lalu,

"Temani aku sebentar bisa?" tanyanya yang disanggupi oleh si wanita tadi, Donghae.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Donghae bertanya ketika dirinya telah duduk di kursi taman, sedang Kibum tetap pada kursi roda yang berada disamping kursi taman.

**Flash back**

Dia menapaki lantai dengan riang juga bersemangat, melepas kacamata coklatnya, menampakkan mata hitam yang kemudian memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan haru, dia, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan berkulit putih, baru saja keluar dari sebuah pesawat yang membawanya kembali ke Negara asalnya, Korea Selatan.

Pemuda itu, Kibum, lalu berjalan dengan pasti beserta koper yang berada di genggaman sebelah tangannya, sedang tangan yang lain memasuki saku celananya. Terus ia berjalan hingga ia melihat seorang yang familiar baginya, yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya.

"Hyung!" sapanya, seorang yang ia panggil tampak celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara, namun dia lalu kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya, membuat Kibum memanggil untuk yang kedua kali.

"Yesung hyung!" seraya berjalan mendekati seorang yang bernama Yesung itu.

"Kibum? Benarkah ini kau?" Yesung berdecak kagum setelah melihat Kibum yang berjalan ke arahnya, meraba wajah sang adik yang selama beberapa tahun ini tinggal di negeri orang.

"Tentu saja hyung!" Kibum menyahut, keduanya kemudian berpelukan melepas rindu yang tersemat pada diri masing-masing, setelahnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah namun,

"Ada yang ingin kulakukan sebelum pulang ker rumah, hyung." Kibum memberitahu, menghentikan aktivitas Yesung yang kini memasukkan koper milik adiknya ke dalam bagasi.

"Kau mau kemana? Semua orang menunggumu!" ujarnya sarat akan kebingungan pada Kibum yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Aku, ingin ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu." Jawabnya, Yesung lalu menghela nafas dan mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Untuk persediaanmu! Setidaknya kau belum perlu menukarkan dollarmu ke bank!" Kibum terkejut kala Yesung memberinya beberapa lembar uang Won, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum untuk uang yang diberikan Yesung padanya.

"Terima kasih hyung! Aku pergi!" ungkapnya lalu menghentikan sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkannya pada tempat yang dimaksud.

Kibum memandangi pemandangan di samping jalan dengan senyum yang merekah pada bibirnya, jangan lupakan senandung kecil yang terlantun dari bibir yang tengah tersenyum tersebut. Senyumnya semakin lebar saja kala taksi yang ditumpanginya telah sampai di tempat tujuan, tidak sabar Kibum menginjakkan kaki pada taman yang begitu ia rindukan, banyak hal-hal indah yang dilewatinya ketika di taman ini, dulu.

Berjalan santai di tengah banyak keluarga juga muda-mudi yang asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing menjadi pemandangan yang Kibum saksikan kini, dengan senyum yang masih terkulum indah pada bibirnya juga, kedua telapak tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, menelusuri taman sekedar bernostalgia.

Namun senyum itu memudar seiring ia yang memandang bergantian sosok anak kecil dan mobil yang akan menghempas tubuh si anak jika tidak segera dihentikan.

Kibum melajukan langkahnya menggapai si anak kecil tadi, "AWAS!" teriaknya menyadarkan si pengemudi mobil yang mengantuk hingga,

**CKIIT!**

Mobil itu berhenti tepat disamping anak kecil tadi, dimana anak tersebut berada dalam dekapan Kibum.

**Flash back END**

"Tubuhku sempat terserempet mobil dan disinilah aku sekarang, lagipula jarak rumah sakit ini dengan taman kota tidak begitu jauh." Kibum menutup kisahnya lalu menoleh pada Donghae yang ingin bersuara namun,

"lalu sedang apa kau disini?" Kibum keburu bertanya padanya, Donghae ingin menjawab namun lagi-lagi ada yang menghalanginya.

**Drrt … drrt …**

"Halo?" sapa Donghae pada seseorang yang menelphonenya.

" … "

"Baik."

" … "

"Aku mengerti." Lalu sambungan telephonepun terputus dimana Donghae kemudian bangkit.

"Aku pergi," pamitnya lalu membungkuk formal, berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kibum yang berusaha menghentikannya nmaun tidak diperdulikan sama sekali.

**Keesokan harinya,**

Kibum kembali berjalan-jalan menggunakan kursi roda menelusuri lorong rumah sakit, putaran pada kursi rodanya terhenti kala matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak begitu asing, entahlah, perasaan Kibum mengatakan demikian.

Kibum dekati sosok yang tengah terduduk, yang ditemani sebuah buku bergambar.

"Halo adik kecil!" Kibum menyapa sosok yang merupakan anak kecil yang diselamatkannya kemarin, anak itu mendongak lalu menatap kaget Kibum.

"Paman yang kemalin bukan?" tanyanya dengan suara cadelnya membuat Kibum tertawa kecil, Kibum mengangguk, melukiskan lengkungan indah yang disebut senyuman dari bibir si anak kecil tadi.

"Telima kasih paman!" anak itu mengungkap dengan tulus seraya bangkit dari duduknya lalu memposisikan diri di depan Kibum seraya membungkuk sejenak.

"Ibu?" Anak itu menggumam ketika matanya menangkap dua orang wanita yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan raut wajah sarat akan kekhawatiran di belakang Kibum.

"Ibu, itu dia!" salah seorang dari kedua wanita itu melihat si anak kecil yang bersama seorang pemuda, keduanya lantas bergegas menghampiri anak itu yang kini mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya imut.

"Kami mencarimu sayang!" salah seorang dari kedua wanita itu berujar seraya memeluk si anak kecil tadi, "maaf ibu," balas si anak yang disambut senyuman hangat wanita yang merupakan ibunya tersebut.

"Donghae?" Kibum memanggil dengan terkejut ketika anak itu memanggil wanita yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya dengan panggilan ibu, menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya di pikiran Kibum apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ia pergi.

Donghae terdiam, ia tidak tahu jika yang bersama anaknya adalah Kibum karena pemuda itu yang membelakanginya tadi, "apa kalian saling mengenal?" wanita lain yang datang bersama Donghae bertanya pada Kibum yang kemudian Kyuhyun panggil,

"nenek!" ujarnya menghamburkan diri ke pelukan sang nenek yang membalasnya dengan hangat.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Donghae mengajak, dimana disambut baik oleh wanita paruh baya yang datang bersamanya, lagi-lagi Kibum tidak diperdulikan, karena setelah tersenyum, ketiganya langsung berbalik arah dengan tangan anak kecil itu keduanya genggam, tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, meninggalkan kebekuan yang menghinggapi Kibum.

"Siapa pemuda itu?" wanita paruh baya yang merupakan nenek dari anaknya bertanya,

"Bukan siapa-siapa!" Donghae menjawab dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Mantan pacarmu huh?" donghae melirik namun tidak ingin memberi berkomentar, keheningan menghinggapi mereka yang berada di dalam mobil hingga,

"Berniat meninggalkan putraku?" waniat paruh baya bertanya dengan nada sinisnya.

"Tidak!" Donghae menjawab singkat, padat dan jelas dimana disambut oleh seringai di bibir si wanita paruh baya.

"Memang harus seperti itu! Kau hanya wanita jalan yang lalu diangkat derajatnya oleh putraku, memberimu pakaian mewah, juga membawamu ke rumahku, jadi jangan macam-macam!" wanita paruh baya memperingatkan dimana Donghae lalu memeluk anaknya yang berada di antara keduanya dari samping.

"Nenek?"

"Apa sayang?" berbeda dari nada ucapan yang diberikan pada sang ibu, wanita paruh baya itu berbicara dengan begitu lembut pada si anak kecil yang merupakan cucunya.

"Aku mau es klim" anak itu meminta yang dimana langsung saja disetujui oleh sang nenek yang begitu menyayanginya.

"Dan kau, jangan pernah berniat untuk bermain api jika tidak mau terbakar!" wanita paruh baya itu melanjutkan, pada Donghae yang ingin menangis, menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil, namun hanya ia yang tahu jika hatinya tengah menangis saat ini, ia bagaikan seekor burung yang terperangkap dalam sangkar emas, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain berkicau untuk menghibur hati si pemilik sangkar.

"Ibu," anak kecil itu menoleh lalu memanggil ibunya yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Apa sayang?" sahutnya tersenyum.

"Nenek?"

"Hmm?"

"Jangan buat ibuku sedih lagi eoh?" wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum kemudian menjawab,

"Aku sangat menyayangi ibumu, dengan syarat ia tidak boleh mengkhianati ayahmu." Ujarnya membuat Donghae tertohok, haruskah rahasianya dibongkar pada putranya yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu apapun?

**To Be Continue ?**

**Bagaimana ?**

Aku tahu cerita yang seperti ini membosankan juga umum, tapi aku akan akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, yang kutakutkan hanya satu sebenarnya : Paman, Jadilah Ayahku! Jatuhnya sama seperti Tarpped by Love!

Baru kusadari jika beberapa FFku ternyata memiliki keterkaitan, jika My Husband is The Best MEMANG merupakan prekuel dari My Wife is My Life,,, maka My Wife is My Life berhubungan dengan EvilKyu atau EvilBum karena Father and His Crying Son yang menyambungkannya.

Lalu? Love and Tears jika aku mau maka Mianhae chagiya adalah sekuelnya, tapi tidak, biarlah Love and Tears tersaji apa adanya, sedangkan FFku yang lain masih samar keterkaitannya jadi tidak kupublikasikan.

Dan jika prediksiku benar, bisa jadi FF ini akan menjadi sekuel dari Trapped by Love, mengingat keterkaitan yang begitu kental (menurutku), tapi seperti yang kukatakan jika aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar kedua FF itu (Paman, Jadilah Ayahku! dan Trapped by Love) punya ciri khas masing-masing.


End file.
